


The Cloud's Sky.

by MisteriosaSaky, Otaku_Girl (No_Name_Girl), ScarletEyce



Series: Hibari's True Sky. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Teasers & Trailers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/pseuds/MisteriosaSaky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/Otaku_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyce/pseuds/ScarletEyce
Summary: Alternative Universes are a fact.But what if Tsuna's Cloud wasn't supposed to be his Cloud?What if Dying Will Flames were more wild and dangerous than they though?What would happen then?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisteriosaSaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/gifts).



> Otaku_Girl: This is a teaser of a story I am currently working on, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you guys are interested I will be publishing companion fics to this and the main one (the multi-chapter one), that I hope you guys enjoy half as much as I did.
> 
> MisteriosaSaky: Kid!Hibari is the cutest little boy ever!
> 
> Otaku_Girl: Give me some feedback pretty please? ;D

In another Universe things might have been different. Hibari Kyoya's Sky might not have lasted so long with only a Cloud Guardian who had slight wisps of Mist flames. The Sky, having been forced to supplement the other Flame's properties without any training, might have depleted her Will, dying before ever reaching her teens.

Or she might have survived, only to wake up different, her will too weak to support her of that long. Only years in the future would she have gotten the help she needed. The help would reach her too late. She might have woken up because of pure dumb luck (not the skills of a perverted doctor), her very core changed and her primary Flames (her Sky Flames) replaced by the same ones that had supported her for years.

Her Cloud Guardian wouldn't be her Guardian anymore, even if she eventually formed a different bond with him, perhaps even making a family with him.

Or she might have lasted years, finally losing her battle when her Cloud disappeared for too long. She might have left behind a mourning, wandering Cloud, a resentful Cloud, who would eventually accept another Sky. He would never forget his first Sky, just like he wouldn't forget the Baby and the Pineapple Illusionist that, to him, caused the loss. It didn't make him feel less responsible though. He wasn't strong enough to protect her.

But that is not the case. Here and now, they are not only Sky and Guardian, but lovers too. It doesn't matter that she had been sick for a while, or that they hadn't gotten beyond a few kisses before she fell asleep.

In this Universe, Hibari's first Sky was determined to wake up. The Will to fulfill the promise she made to her Cloud, her lover, keeping her strong. She was even willing to lose herself in the process if it meant returning to her Cloud, to be able to calm and support him once more.

Hibari's (her Guardian's, her lover's) determination to help her was doubled, his Will forcing him forwards. He searched for anything and anyone who could help her, even if it meant contacting his father and asking for any clues. Eventually they used the favor the Baby owned him, thus meeting the perverted doctor, who, in this time and universe, was able to save her, restore her health, and bring something else along with her.

With the small ripples in the waves of time, something was bound to change. So now, the questions that Hibari's Sky was asking herself...

Where did everything go wrong? What did she do to create this cluster-fuck, and how can she even begin fixing it?

Well...at least she got a supportive boyfriend with not-so-shabby looks to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the universes mentioned will appear at some point in the main story, and three of those are mentioned or appeared in Canon, who can guess which is which?

**Author's Note:**

> MisteriosaSaky: Who can guess which universe is which? A hint, at least two of them are mentioned in KHR.
> 
> Otaku_Girl: And they will appear at some point in my story.


End file.
